This invention generally relates to combustion dynamics, and more particularly, to systems and methods for combustion dynamics control in both aviation and land-based gas turbines via acoustic control and/or cancellation of fuel flow fluctuation at the fuel injection location.
Combustion dynamics occur when the inherent unsteadiness of a flame couples with the natural modes of a combustor and establishes a feedback cycle leading to high amplitudes of pressure perturbations and potential significant damage to the corresponding hardware. Combustion dynamics are known to plague gas turbines for power generation, prime-mover, aviation, and marine applications.
Combustion dynamics is a universal issue with and presents one of the biggest challenges faced by gas turbine manufacturers since the introduction of premixed combustion systems. Various techniques have been employed to address combustion dynamics, including without limitation, altering the generation mechanism, varying the combustor dimensions or damping, and control/suppression of the problem by using active/passive devices/methods.
Combustion dynamics has led to catastrophic combustor damage/failure when observed at very high amplitudes. Even when less severe, it restricts the operational envelope of a gas turbine and hinders the best possible performance. Combustion dynamics is still a pervasive problem with existing and installed gas turbines. Further, with stricter emissions regulations and fuel-flexibility, the problems relating to combustion dynamics are expected to get worse.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method for controlling combustion dynamics in both aviation and land-based gas turbines to achieve optimal operational performance in terms of emissions and power output.